So Totally A Sequel
by mdizzle
Summary: Sequel to Recruiting Agent Beast Boy. Basically it's the Totally Spies movie only with Beast Boy in it. BBxA so fluffy it's annoying. But wait, BB isn't being promoted with the others?
1. Chapter 1

Me: "Hi everybody. Since everyone loved the first one so much I decided to do a sequel. Basically it's what happens if BB was in the Totally Spies movie. Start the fic."

4

3

2

A crook blows up a vault to find Sam, Clover, Alex and Beast Boy.

"Dude! It took you long enough!" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, slow much?" asked Alex.

The crook gasped.

"Geez like keep up the tard in tardy." Said Clover. (A/N: Or it was something like that.)

"Okay girls…and Beast Boy, the quicker we do this the quicker we go home." Said Sam.

The crook tries to make a break for it but when he turned a corner he found Alex there waiting for him looking board.

"Going somewhere?" asked Alex.

The crook then ran on the wall and got past Alex.

He ran into the elevator, closed the door, turned around and saw Sam.

"Oh sorry but this cart's full." Said Sam closing the book.

He then activated rocket boots that shot him through the elevator roof and up onto the ceiling of the building…where he found Clover.

"I mean just give it up already, by the way did any one tell you that brown is the new black?" asked Clover.

He then jumped off the building screaming "I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!"

He activated his parachute only for it to be carried away by a green pterodactyl who was looking very board…and sleepy. It was pretty late at night.

He landed the guy in front of Sam, Clover, and Alex.

"Okay you've had your little fun, now it's time to come with us." Said Sam.

"Could these missions be any easier?" asked Clover.

"Tell me about it. It was hardly even worth getting out of bed for." Said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Spies house…

Sam opened up the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice and started to drink out of it. But then spat it out.

"Yuck! Ew! Why does the OJ taste like sweaty gym socks?" asked Sam.

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

Clover was brushing her teeth when all of a sudden she spat it out.

"Ah! What is up with my tooth paste?"

she started to make her way down stairs when she heard Sam asking her something.

"What happened to the orange juice? I need my OJ in the morning!" said Sam.

"Don't ask me, somebody broke in and switched my minty tooth paste with this grossy orange goo!" Said Clover.

In walks Beast Boy and Clover eating carrots.

"No one broke in. I replaced everything in the house with carrot based items." Said Alex.

"That's my girl. I'm so proud of her." Said Beast Boy putting an arm around Alex.

The two had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a little while now and ever since they've been inseparable.

"You put her up to this didn't you Beast Boy?" accused Sam.

"Nope I learned my lesson from the Titans about replacing everything with non meat goods. Of course I used tofu but I still learned my lesson." Said Beast Boy.

_Flashback_

A Benny Chase Hill scene starts up and you see the Titans chasing Beast Boy all over the place.

_End Flashback_

"She did this all on her own. I'm so proud of her. Once I started talking about what carrots can do she wanted to learn all she could." Said Beast Boy.

"Uh! I swear, you two were made for each other!" said Clover.

The two blushed.

"I'm on a new rabbit diet." Said Alex.

"Rabbit diet? Does this mean you're going to eat nothing but carrots?" asked Sam.

"Correction! She's going to make US eat nothing but carrots, and with Beast Boy being a veggie maniac he is he doesn't have a problem with that." Said Clover.

"Nope. None what so ever dudet." Said Beast Boy.

"It's all the rage in North of Sunset. Did you know one carrot gives you enough energy to walk a whole mile? Trust me girls, carrots are the in veggie. Everyone who is anyone is eating them, and BB highly approves." Said Alex.

"Yes I do!" said Beast Boy happily.

Clover then put a sympathetic hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Forget it Alex! Unless it's diamonds we're talking about I don't do carrots." Said Clover.

"Carrots are amazing! They improve your eyesight, increase your jumping ability, and they even cure dandruff." Said Alex.

"Yep I told her all this stuff after…uh that is to say… after some…kissing." Said Beast Boy.

Alex and Beast Boy both blushed.

"May I be the first to say 'eeew'!" said Clover.

"Carrots are fine you two, but a total carrot legiment is taking things just a little bit too far don't you think?" asked Sam.

The next thing you know the four were WOOHPed via air conditioning.

They landed on the couch in Jerry's office. Apparently he was talking on the phone to someone.

"Hey pops, what's up?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sh! Not now son, I'm on the phone with your grandmother." Said Jerry.

"Oh no. Not grandma, me and Jer went to her house once to introduce me to her and she kept complaining about how skinny I was." Said Beast Boy.

He finally hung up after some complaining from the girls.

"Sorry girls, with my mother coming to visit next week everything around here's been sort of topsy turvy, including the air conditioning system." Said Jerry.

"Didn't bother me and my new boyfriend." Said Alex.

Jerry then pressed a button which brought out heaters to warm up Sam and Clover.

"Sigh. Much better." Said Sam.

"So what's the 411 on the early 911?" asked Clover.

"I called you here to tell you some fantastic news. You three have been promoted." Said Jerry.

"Promoted?" asked Sam.

"Wow." Said Alex.

"What's the catch?" asked Clover.

"DUDE! Hang on a second! Three? As in excluding me? What is up with that?" demanded Beast Boy.

"I'll tell you later Beast Boy. Now as for your question Clover, the catch is you three will officially put your junior spy days behind and join the ranks of WOOHPs most top secret agents, which means more danger, more responsibilities, and more missions." Said Jerry.

The girls grimaced.

"Isn't that exciting?" asked Jerry.

"And exactly what is so exciting about more danger, more missions? What's there to be syked about?" asked Clover.

"I can understand your concern but I can assure you this is a wonderful opportunity. Very few agents ever get to this level." Said Jerry.

"I think Jerry's right. It is kind of exciting!" said Sam.

"Speak for yourself! I'm not going to be a super secret agent and I don't even know why." Said Beast Boy.

"Like I said Beast Boy there is a perfectly reasonable excuse for this and I'll tell you when we're alone." Said Jerry.

Beast Boy eyed him weirdly for a second.

"But it sounds like we'll be sweating, a lot!" said Clover.

"But thanks to my new rabbit diet, I'm in peek physical condition." Said Alex.

"Don't get her started Jer. Trust me!" said Clover.

"Alex don't you get it? It means you and me will be working separately!" said Beast Boy.

"GASP! I didn't think about that!" said Alex.

"Now, now, I assure you two will be seeing enough of each other just like always." Said Jerry.

The two didn't look they believed it or were happy with it.

"I think it's time for you to go now. Good luck." Said Jerry.

He pressed a button and the girls fell through the floor.

"Okay Pops, we're alone. Now talk!" said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Top Secret WOOHP Training Facility…

The Spies had just landed and Alex was a little upset.

"I WANT MY BEASTY POO!" cried Alex with twin waterfalls.

"Oh cheer up Alex. It's not like he's moving out." Said Sam.

"Yeah you'll see him again before you know it." Said Clover.

A man in white then came up to them "Good morning ladies, my name is Terrance, I'll be your host during your stay."

"Please to meet you Terrence." Said Sam.

"May I escort you to your private rooms?" asked Terrence.

"Private rooms? I'm finally getting the perks I so richly deserve." Said Clover.

"Just hope I brought enough carrots…carrots, they're orange but they remind me of Beast Boy!" cried Alex.

Sam continued to help her along.

Me: "That's all your gonna get for this chapter."

Sam: "Yay! I'm in your studio again!"

Me sarcastically: "Oh joy."


	2. The reason not shown

Me: "Well here's the next chapter…"

Sam: "I am so happy to be in your studio again."

Me: "Yes I'm aware of this but…"

Sam: "I mean this is like a second home to me."

Me: "Listen carrot top, if you don't let me start this chapter I'll gag and tie you again!"

Sam: "Shutting up."

Me: "That's what I thought. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Beast Boy's eyes were as big as saucers.

"P-Pops. A-Are you sure?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, I would rather have it be within the family which you are now apart of." Said Jerry.

"Well okay, but are you sure? I mean one of the girls could probably…" started Beast Boy.

"No I'm afraid that it must be you." Said Jerry.

"Wow. This is a lot to take in. I need to think about this for a second." Said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

WOOHP Training Head Quarters…

The girls gasped as they entered the room, it was huge and luxurious.

"Wow." Said Clover.

"Pick a door, any door. Each one leads to your own private sweets of rooms." Said Terrence. (A/N: "From now on I'm going to call him Terry ok?)

"But wait, there are four rooms but only three of us. Is Beast Boy coming?" asked Sam.

"Who?" asked Terry.

"I guess not." Said Alex depressingly.

"Hey!" said a voice.

They turned around to see a man their age with short brown hair.

"Ladies I would to introduce you to your fellow agent Dean." Said Terry.

All three of them had hearts in their eyes.

"He'll be joining you in your training sessions." Said Terry.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Clover but you could call me smitten." Said Clover.

Sam just scowled.

Dean then walked over to them.

"Ladies." Said Dean as he bowed to them.

"He's too good to be true." Said Alex.

"Hey! What are you swooning about? You're taken remember?" said Clover.

"Crap you're right! Listen Dean, I'm afraid that I'm officially off the market. You see there's this other agent who I've already fallen for, and just recently we became boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm sorry Dean but I'm a one man girl now, and I'm afraid that that one man is not you." Said Alex dramatically.

Dean sweat dropped.

Terrence then gave each agent an envelope. Sam, Clover, and Alex opened them up and did one of those high pitched girly screams. (A/N: I hate it when girls do that.)

"We've been invited to dinner!" said Sam.

"Not just any dinner, a black tie galla." Said Dean.

"Wait! We can't go, I don't have anything formal to wear!" said Clover.

Terry clapped his hands and a wall opened up and the girls gasped. In front of them were a mall's worth of dresses.

The girls didn't waste any time entering it. They were like kids in candy store.

"Help yourself to whatever you need. Extension 3 is for the tailor." Said Terry.

Clover gave another high pitched scream.

"That settles it! I am never leaving!" said Clover.

"Be downstairs at 8 pm sharp. Your instructors will be down there waiting for you." Said Terry.

"We'll be there! With our groove on! (A/N: Or it was something like that.)" said Alex.

"Personally I cannot wait to start our super spy training!" said Sam.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

8PM

everyone came down for dinner but Sam was confused.

"I don't understand. I thought we were here to meet our instructors." Said Sam.

Terry then came up through the floor.

"You are. Please have a seat." Said Terrence.

So the four then sat down for dinner.

"What's with the trays?" asked Dean.

"I bet it's some super expensive gourmet meals that I can't pronounce." Said Clover.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's open them and find out!" said Alex.

She then lifted up the tray to find a necklace. The same was with the others. The necklaces looked expensive and high tech but the girls didn't seem to notice the high tech part.

"You're giving us jewelry?" asked an excited Sam.

"Is it just me or does this night just keep getting better and better?" asked Clover.

"Spies, meet your instructors. Go on open them." Said Terry.

They did so and four holograms projected from them. One looked like a college professor, one looked like a female hipi, one looked like a young James Bond, and the last one looked like Lara Croft from Tomb Raider.

"Welcome." Said the hipi.

"Hello." Said the professor.

"Greetings." Said the James…Bond…person…thing.

"Pleasure to meet you." Said the Lara Croft impersonater.

"Through out your training these will be your instructors and mentors. Your lockets summon them when needed." Said Terry.

"Oh I get it. The lockets project who we really are inside." Said Clover.

"I think you're right on Clover." Said Dean.

"Hey!" said Sam.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Alex.

" Now that you've met your instructors training will begin immediately." Said Terry.

The next thing you know the four were WOOHPed out of there.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Titans Tower…

The Titans were outside of the Tower in front of a desk. Robin was looking kind of upset.

"NEXT!" said Robin.

Since Beast Boy decided to stay with the spies the Titans have been in search of a fifth member, which was turning out to be more of a chore than Robin thought.

"I am the Pickle Samurai! And I would be the greatest Titan ever because my sword is really pickle." Said a man in a pickle suit.

"I don't think so." Said Raven.

"NEXT!" shouted Robin.

A man with a giant bottle of Mountain Dew. "I am Mountain Dew man! I spray everything with Mountain Dew!"

Robin looked mournfully into the sky. "Why me?"

"Even I think that is stupid." Said Starfire.

"NEXT!" shouted Robin.

A huge fat man with a gigantic hairy gut stepped up.

"I am hairy gut!" said the man.

"Yo that's just wrong!" said Cyborg.

"NEXT!" shouted Robin.

A girl in a poodle suit came up.

"I am poodle girl! I have all the powers of a poodle!" said the girl.

Robin then starts to hit his head on the desk repeatedly.

"Uh we'll get back to you." Said Raven.

Me: "And there you go. I thought it would be a nice touch if I added what was going on with the Titans so…"

Sam: "He'll see you next time he updates."

Me: "You're doing it again."


	3. This movie is only pt1 of story

Me: "Listen everyone, I know this idea is a little unoriginal but 'Evil Promotion Much' is only part 1, part 2 is going to be completely me."

Mikey: "Um did you know Sam got lost while trying to find the girl's room?"

Me: "What? Uh I swear I need to put in a directory in this place."

Mikey: "So you're going after her?"

Me: "What choice do I got? Well while I try to find Sam you guys enjoy this next chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Beast Boy was reading a number of books. He'd had already gone through several of them.

"Seven down, about a hundred to go. This is really hard work X-Watch." Said Beast Boy.

"_Yeah well it's going to come with the new job. I mean that's some promotion you might get to be…_"

"Yes I know X-Watch. I just can't believe Pops chose me for it, I mean there's no way in hell Robin ever would have chosen me for something like this." Said Beast Boy.

"_Yeah well believe it or not you have developed a brain."_ Said X-Watch.

"You're too kind." Said Beast Boy sarcastically.

"_Now you're starting to sound like Raven."_

Beast Boy shuddered.

"Oh, scary thought." Said Beast Boy.

"_Yeah, I don't think I'll bring that up again."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Titan's Tower…

"NEXT!" shouted Robin.

A girl in a squirrel outfit comes up. She starts jumping up and down as if she's on a sugar high.

"HiI'mSquirrelGirl,Ihaveallthepowersofasquirrel.SodoIgettobeaTitannow?Huh?Huh?"

0.0

"The scary thing about that is the fact that I understood it." Said Raven.

"Um sorry but you're not quite what we're looking for." Said Robin.

"NO?WHATDOYOUMEANNO?I'mnotleavinguntilyoutellmewhyyoudon'tthinkI'm goodenough!" said Squirrel Girl.

Cyborg then got up.

"I'll handle this. LOOK ACORNS!" shouted Cyborg.

"Acorn? Where? Where's the acorns?" said an excited Squirrel Girl looking rapidly left and right.

"They're over there! Go get'em girl!" said Cyborg while pointing back to where she came from.

"ACORNS!" shouted Squirrel Girl.

She then ran off to find her non-existant acorns.

"Well glad that's take care of." Said Raven.

"NEXT!" shouted Robin.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" shouted the Box Ghost. (A/N: Disclaimer time: I don't own Danny Phantom, Totally Spies, or Teen Titans.)

"Hey! What're you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" said Cyborg.

"I'm not?" asked the Box Ghost.

"No, you belong on Danny Phantom. This is Teen Titans." Said Robin.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I'll go. BEWARE!" shouted the Box Ghost.

He then left.

"That was weird." Said Cyborg.

"We shall never talk about this again." Said Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

WOOHP Training Headquarters…

The four landed in a white room. The girls looked kind of disappointed, they were hoping for something more high tech.

"This is the top secret WOOHP training facility? I was expecting something more…" then all of a sudden the room became very high tech with cameras that showed them on the walls.

"High tech! Cool!" said Sam.

Dean's locket then let out his hologram.

"Welcome to training. You four are here because you are the chosen ones." Said the hologram.

The girls started to laugh but the hologram glared at them showing them that this was not a joke.

"Sorry, thought you were kidding." Said Alex.

Sam's hologram then came out.

"This is no joke. And you three becoming spies was no accident." Said the hologram professor.

Sam then saw a childhood version of herself on one of the screens.

"Whoa! Is that really me?" asked Sam.

Clover's hologram then came out.

"We've been watching you since birth." Said the hologram.

You then see the little Sam playing with her doll. She then noticed the cookie jar and looked at her doll.

She then pulled out the string and used it to lasso the jar and get herself a cookie.

"Oh Sammy you were so cute!" said Alex.

"You ability to use gadgets and figure out gadgets were advanced from a very early age." Said the hologram.

The screen then showed a childhood Clover watching a boy run by.

She then started to take pictures of the boy.

"Even back then I was boy crazy." Said Clover.

Clover's hologram then came out.

"More importantly your spying abilities and observation skills were light years ahead of their time."

"Speaking of observation abilities, how did WOOHP spy on me?" asked Clover.

Her hologram pointed to a WOOHP agent in the tree.

"Oh, camotastic, talk about being lightyears ahead of your time style wise." Said Clover.

"Hey!" said Alex as she came over to one of the screens.

It showed a childhood Alex playing soccer. She kicked a goal that left an impact on the net.

"What about Dean?" asked Clover.

"Dean was the most advanced of all. He was chosen the day he was born." Said the spy hologram.

The screen then showed Dean as a baby in the hospital watching a kung fu movie. The next thing you know Dean started imitating the people on the screen.

"Deans intelligence and fighting skills were clearly exemplarily." Said the spy hologram.

"Hey what about Beast Boy? Why isn't he a chosen one? Is it because you don't think he's good enough?" demanded Alex.

The holograms looked a bit uneasy.

"We wanted Beast Boy to be a chosen one since the day he got his powers." Said the Lara Croft hologram.

The screen then showed a blonde woman in some sort of African land.

"Who's that?" asked Alex.

"That's Beast Boy's mother." Said the professor hologram.

The screen then showed a miniature Beast Boy who looked like he was going to run up to his mom and give her a hug when he heard a hissing sound. Beast Boy then saw a snake making it's way to his mother.

"What kind of snake is that?" asked Clover.

"A Black Mamba, a very poisonous snake." Said the Lara Croft hologram.

"Oh no! I bet this is how his mother died!" said Alex.

"Not quite, keep watching." Said the hipi hologram.

The next thing you know Beast Boy started vibrating and he changed into a mongoose. He then took the liberty of kicking the crap out of the Black Mamba.

"Whoa, I never knew Beast Boy could be so violent." Said Sam.

Beast Boy then changed back to normal and started crying to his mother not exactly sure how he did what he just did. He was scared and confused and his mother hugged him tight calling him her little hero.

"Oh poor Gar. He looked so scared." Said Alex.

"We wanted to him be a chosen one but he joined a superhero team called the Doom Patrol, then after they were killed off he joined the Titans. Where we found out about his hacking abilities."

The screen then showed a more present Beast Boy hacking into the Titans files to find out what Raven was keeping a secret from him.

"Needless to say we were all surprised at how good he was at that, the Titans have some of the most hardest codes to crack and he did it in one night." Said the Lara Croft hologram.

"Once he joined WOOHP we all thought he would finally become a chosen one but apparently Jerry has other plans for him." Said the spy hologram.

Alex scowled at this, Jer had a lot of explaining next time she saw him. And frankly no one in the room would want to be Jerry at the moment.

"Okay, Jer's a jerk, but try to focus here. Run super spy sim1." Said the Lara Croft hologram.

"Let the training begin." Said the professor hologram.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile Beast Boy was having some training of his own.

"Um now let's see, do I cut the red wire or the blue wire." Said Beast Boy.

He was in front of a bomb and he had to disarm it without using his X-Watch.

Beast Boy cut the red wire and the bomb stopped ticking.

"Whew. I did it. Wait a minute, I DID IT! I ACTUALLY DID IT! I DIDN'T BLOW UP! I ROCK!" said Beast Boy.

Jerry then came into the room. "Bravo. Are you ready for your next step in training?" asked Jerry.

"Bring it on! Whatever it is I can handle it!" said Beast Boy.

"Very well, your next assignment is to defeat me without your powers or your X-Watch.

0.0

"Let's begin, shall we?" asked Jerry.

Me: "Sam! Where are you?"

I the see Sam running around funny.

Me: "There you are!"

Sam: "M! WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?"


	4. continueation of the story

You hear a pissing sound.

Me: "Yep, Sam is still going to the bathroom…and she has yet to stop. Well while she's um 'taking care of business'. You people can enjoy the next chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Beast Boy wasn't fairing so well. Jerry was a lot tougher than he looked.

"Once again! Come at me!" said Jerry.

Beast Boy charged at Jerry but the next thing he knew Beast Boy's arm was pinned against his back.

"Ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!" said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The four spies entered the room. They had just finished their first day of training.

Sam stretched "Oh I don't remember the last I was this tired…or this soar!"

"I guess it comes with being the chosen ones." Said Dean.

"Well this chosen better get some room service on the double." Said Clover.

"I hear the carrot cake tastes delic." Said Alex.

The entire room then began to shake.

"What now?" asked Alex.

"Earthquake! Head for cover!" said Sam.

The four then ran off to a secure room.

Dean then noticed an intercom and started to bang on it while saying "Terrence! Are you there?"

"Speaking as an LA native, this is the longest earthquake I've ever felt!" said Clover.

"We'd better check it out!" said Dean.

They then ran into another room to see it to be a complete wreck.

"What could be making the house shake like this?" asked Sam.

The earthquake then stopped.

"That's better, at least now I can think." Said Alex.

They all then heard a rumbling sound.

"I don't THINK I like the sound of that." Said Clover.

The walls then started to close in on them.

"The walls are closing in on us!" said Alex.

What did I just say?

"Don't panic! Maybe this is still part of our training!" said Dean.

"The instructors aren't responding! Let's try the doors and windows!" said Sam.

The instant she said that the doors slammed shut, the windows were covered with a metal barricade, there was just basically no way out.

"Everything's blocked! We're trapped!" said Clover.

"Worse than that! We're about to be crushed! I WANT MY BEAST BOY!" shouted Alex.

"Let's try putting that curtain rod between the walls!" said Sam.

Sam got it but she fell down.

"You guys okay?" asked Alex.

"I never was any good at redecorating. Let's do this!" said Sam.

"On the count of three!" said Dean.

All four of them were now holding the curtain rod.

"One! Two! LIFT!" shouted Dean.

The curtain rod was now holding the walls apart.

"Whew. That was close!" said Sam.

Once she said that the curtain rod broke.

"Remember spies! Evaluate your fear factor and manipulate it!" said Sam.

"Look a skylight! Maybe we can use it to escape!" said Alex.

"It's over thirty feet up!" pointed out Sam.

"I never thought there'd be a day where I'd wish for Jerry's high tech ladder!" said Clover.

"Maybe if we break that water pipe the room would flood and we could float to the top." Said Dean.

"Great thinking Dean!" said Alex.

Dean and Alex then went over to the pipe. Dean tried pulling it out but failed.

"Get back!" said Alex.

She gave it a karate kick and the pipe busted open flooding the room.

Then the lights turned off.

"What's happening?" asked a floating Sam.

"The water must have caused a short circuit!" said Dean.

"Remember! Let your spy intuition be your eyes!" said Clover.

Alex then started to drown but Dean saved her.

"Thanks Dean, if I wasn't taken I would totally date you." Said Alex.

"Hello! Practically invented damsel in distress over here!" said Clover.

"Hello! We're about to be spy pancakes here!" said Sam.

All four of them then started to push on the glass

"It's no good we need leverage!" said Dean.

"Remember, we've got to use team work! So let's put our heads together!" said Alex.

"Better yet! Let's put our bodies together, underwater, it may give us the leverage we need to open the sky light!" said Sam.

They tried it and got one of the windows to open up.

The three girls climbed out.

"That was some pretty amazing teamwork." Said Sam.

"Speaking of team, where's Dean?" asked Clover.

They then realized he wasn't there with them.

"Gasp! What if he's still down there?" asked Alex.

"Then we've got to save him!" said Clover.

They dove back in and started to swim down when all of a sudden all of the water drained out of it. They all fell onto their faces.

"What's going on? The room is normal again!" said Alex.

"I don't know but this spy's not going to stick around to find out!" said Sam.

She then got up and ran.

"I second that!" said Clover as she and Alex soon followed.

They got out of the building with pretty much ease.

"Lay low! Our only chance to save Dean is to get out of here and call Jerry!" said Sam.

Then all of a sudden a siren went off and searchlights shined down on them.

"We've been detected! RUN!" said Sam.

Then who should come up but Terry.

"Is everything alright girls?" asked Terry.

"No! Everything is not all right! Where have you been?" asked Clover.

"I retired early, but when I couldn't sleep I thought a nice walk would toughen me out. Yawn. It worked." Said Terry.

"You mean you didn't notice the earthquake that rocked the entire house?" asked an astounded Sam.

"Earthquake?" asked Terry.

"Or the flooding ballroom where we almost drowned?" asked Alex.

"Flooding ballroom? Oh my!" said Terry.

"Or Dean's mysterious disappearance into thin air or rather water? Ugh! How long was your walk?" asked Clover.

"It sounds like you girls have had quite a night. But don't worry, I know where Dean is. Would you like to see him?" asked Terry.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile…

Beast Boy actually managed to dodge several of Jerry's blows.

"Hey, I think I'm getting better at this!" said Beast Boy.

He was then hit by a roundhouse kick.

"You can't keep being defensive! You need to attack!" said Jerry.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Titan's Tower…

"I am Waffle Man! Behold my Waffle Iron of Doom!" said a man dressed in a waffle suit.

"WOULD YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID WAFFLE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" shouted Robin.

Waffle Man then ran away saying that Robin scared him.

"You think there would be one worthy super hero at these auditions but noooooooo, we have to get all the rejects. NEXT!" shouted Robin.

"I am Mustard Man! I shall conquer all evil with my Mustard Guns!" said a man that looked like a giant mustard bottle.

"YOU GET OUT OF HERE TOO! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" shouted Robin.

Mustard man walks away sadly.

"But I wanted some mustard." said Starfire.

"NEXT!" shouted Robin.

A girl with black hair and a blue spy suit came up.

"Hi, my name is Britney, and I'm an agent of WOOHP. My boss Jerry heard that you were in need of a fifth member so he sent me." Said Britney.

The Titans smiled at this. If she was from WOOHP she had to be good.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The four entered some sort of facility and gasped at what they saw.

"Dean!" they all said at once.

Dean was in some sort of pink cube thing.

"You see? Dean is fine." Said Terry.

"Help…me." Said Dean.

"At least he would be fine if you all do as I say." Said Terry.

"Let him go! You're hurting him!" said Alex.

"You see the closer you get to him the tighter the Lucite's grip on him gets." Said Terry.

"Have all of those years of inspecting rooms and towels finally made you snap?" asked Clover.

"You have no idea what it's like always being second! Nothing Terrence ever did was ever good enough! Well all that's gonna start changing now mates. Now if you want to prevent your fellow chosen one from getting crushed I suggest you do as I say." Said Terry.

"Okay! What do you want?" asked Sam.

"Well I'm sorry I had to interrupt your_ training_, dispose of your instructors but I have a mission for you three. You three will eliminate Jerry!...and quite possibly his new adoptive son seeing as how he'd probably try to stop you." Said Terry.

"Cha right! As if we'd ever hurt Jerry!" said Clover.

"Besides what did Jer ever do to you anyways?" asked Alex.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" said Terry.

He then pushed a button on a remote and a screen turned on. Jerry's picture soon came on.

"After you eliminate him retrieve the microfilm he keeps under the large birth mark on his neck and return it to me. I'm watching your every move, try any funny business and you'll never see your good friend Dean again!" said Terry.

"Don't worry Dean, we won't let you down!" said Clover.

Terry then pressed another button on the remote and a wall opened up revealing a staircase.

"There's a chopper waiting for you, say goodbye to Jerry and son for me! MWA HA HA HA!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dude, I can't believe I finally won!" said Beast Boy.

"Yes it did take a while didn't it?" asked Jerry.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go and take care of this fat lip." Said Beast Boy.

"And I need to get this black eye looked at." Said Jerry.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A helicopter was flying away from the sunrise. The three girls looked as if they were looking for someone down below.

" I'm switching to auto pilot! Get ready to chute girls!" said Sam.

"Okay jump on three!" said Clover.

"Wait! Is it counting up or down?" asked Alex.

"Forget counting! Just bail!" said Sam.

Alex jumped out and her parachute activated. Only the problem is it broke and she started to fall.

"Alex!" shouted Sam and Clover.

Alex then started to scream as she was plummeting. Sam and Clover had already jumped.

"Hang on! We'll be right there!" said Clover.

Sam and Clover then grabbed onto Alex's wrists. Sam's and Clover's parachutes then activated.

"Whew. Nice save, for a second there I thought my super spy career was going to end in early retirement." Said Alex.

Clover looked down and her eyes widened.

"Gasp! Whoa! Nobody's safe yet Alex! Grab on" said Clover.

They then landed safely on the road.

"Okay girls, to ditch Terrence, find Jerry and Beast Boy, and save Dean we're going to need a plan." Said Sam.

"Not going to be much of a planning sess with that mega loser Terry watching our every move." Said Clover.

"The only name calling should be from Jerry and Beast boy right before their demise. So ladies please, less ruminating more eliminating! Or else old Terrence shall begin the process of elimination with your old chum Dean!" said Terry through an intercom thing.

Me: "Sam are you done in there yet?"

Sam: "Nope still going! Go! Go! Go!"

Me: "This may take a while. I'll see you next time I update."


	5. Reunited

Sam finally comes out of the bathroom at last.

Sam: "ah sweet relief."

Me: "Better?"

Sam: "Much, thanks."

She then sees you.

Sam: "How long have they been waiting for the chapter to start."

Me: "Long enough! This is what I get for deciding not to start the chapter till you finished!"

Sam: "Sorry."

Me: "Don't apologize to me, apologize to the readers!"

Sam: "Sorry readers, I had to pee."

Me: "Start the fic."

4

3

2

"Please help me." Said a weak voice over the intercom thing.

"Gasp! Our planning session is officially trashed!" said Alex.

Sam then got an idea as she saw a garbage truck go by.

"Speaking of trash…come on!" said Sam.

Clover and Alex then followed Sam.

"Wait! Where are you going? Terrence doesn't like surprises!" said Terry.

Sam, Clover and Alex then got inside of the truck. The drivers were none the wiser.

"Way to buy us some time Sam." Said Alex.

"P.U. yeah great idea if you have no sense of smell!" said Clover.

"Sorry Clover, desperate times call for desperate measures. Now lets try to figure out how to get Terrence off of our backs!" said Sam.

"If only we had a useful gadget instead of these lame hologram lockets! Then we could bust a move." said Clover

"Maybe they're not lame! Maybe I could get them to project our images so Terry will think we're on the search and destroy mission for Jerry and Beast Boy." Said Sam.

"But really we'll search for them and tell them what's up with Terry." Said Clover.

"Exactly." Said Sam.

"uh run that by me again." Said Alex.

"It's the old bait and switch Alex. And FYI it's brilliant." Said Clover.

"In that case, I say we go for it." Said Alex.

Clover and Alex then handed Sam their lockets.

"Three hologram diversions coming right up." Said Sam.

They then activated the holograms and three hologram versions of themselves came out.

"Clover, Alex and Sam meet Clover, Alex and Sam." Said Sam.

"Check it out, I'm even hotter as a holo

gram." Said Clover.

"I wish I could say the same!" said Sam.

"What's wrong Sammy?" asked Alex.

"Me! I'm so…BLAH!" said Sam.

"Please. Since when do you care about how you look?" asked Alex.

"Since right now! I'm a total plain Jane!" complained Sam.

"This really isn't the time to be discovering vanity Sam. We need to interrupt Terrence's regularly scheduled programming, remember?" asked Clover.

"Yeah! And I've got an idea." Said Alex.

She then started to dig through the trash.

The spies then came out of the truck dressed as hoboes. They were very well disguised.

Sam then threw the lockets on the ground.

Terrence then saw the three holograms come out.

"Oh there they are. Patience Terrence, patience." Said Terry.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile at a tie shop…

"What do you think son? Green tie?" asked Jerry.

"I don't know! I hate ties! I always feel like I'm being strangled in those things! Sigh. When can I tell Alex and the others what you have in plan for me?" asked Beast Boy.

"After they are announced as official super spies." Said Jerry.

Beast Boy groaned.

"You know Beast Boy we still need to find you a tie." Said Jerry.

"Oh murder." Complained Beast Boy.

"Now don't give me any of that, this ceremony is as much important for you as it is for the girls." Said Jerry.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's when you're going to say what your plans for me really are." Said Beast Boy.

Sam then stopped by the window Beast Boy and Jerry were behind.

"Look! It's them!" said Sam.

They went inside tackled both Beast Boy and Jerry and dragged them into a dressing room.

"TAKE MY WALLET! IT'S IN MY POCKET!" said Jerry.

"YEAH! TAKE HIS WALLET…oh wait it's only you guys." Said Beast Boy.

"Cool! Free shopping money!" said Clover.

"Clover!" said Sam.

"You can relax Pops, it's only the girls." Said Beast Boy.

"It is? What're you three doing here? Why aren't you at the WOOHP training facility training for your permotion? If you can take time out for shopping rest assured you'll be fired" said Jerry.

"Fine by us! So far our big permotion has been nothing but a big fat fiasco extra whip!" said Clover.

Jerry and Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at this.

"Jerry something's gone wrong! That training facility has been turned into a torture facility and they got Dean trapped in a Lucite cell!" said Sam.

"And that whacked out host Terrence who was supposed to be taking care of us wanted us to take care of the both of you!" said Alex.

"And by take care he means eliminate!" said Sam.

Alex looked like she was going to cry at the thought of hurting Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then hugged her in comfort but then looked at her seriously for a moment.

"Wait a minute, who's Dean?" demanded Beast Boy.

Alex smiled uneasily.

"Terrence? I don't believe it." Said Jerry.

"I take it you know this dude?" asked Clover.

"He's a person from my past, let's just say that." Said Jerry.

"Dude I thought I met all of your old friends." Said Beast Boy.

"He isn't a friend." Said Jerry.

"Well this person from your past wants you presently gone!" said Sam.

"And he wants US to get the microchip from you!" said Alex.

Jerry's eyes turned back to her more serious than anyone had ever seen them.

"This is serious. I suggest we got to my home office at once!" said Jerry.

"And I'm still waiting for an explanation from you little missy." Said Beast Boy to Alex.

Alex tensed up a little. She was never very good at explaining these sorts of things.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sam, Clover, and Alex were then in the back of Jerry's car, they barely fit in. Beast Boy had shot gun.

"Are you all strapped in?" asked Jerry.

"More like scrunched in!" said Alex.

"Good! Let's go!" said Beast Boy.

The car then zoomed off with more speed than an old jalopy should.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jerry's bachelor pad…

All five WOOHP operatives came out of the car, Jerry then punched some numbers into the doorway and the door opened up.

"Pardon the mess ladies but I wasn't expecting company." Said Jerry.

Beast Boy took a look around.

"You call this a mess? Dude my room is way more messy than this." Said Beast Boy.

Clover then made her way over to the counter where she found…

"Tapes? Neons? Wow Jer this place is like a total 80s museum." Said Clover.

Sam, Alex, and Beast Boy were meddling with some 80s stuff.

"Geez Jer for such a teched out guy at work you certainly live in the past at home." Said Clover.

Sam then picked up a picture of two boys in school uniforms.

"Speaking of the past, who's this other kid in this picture?" asked Sam.

"That would be my twin brother." Said Jerry.

"Dude! I have an uncle?" asked Beast Boy.

"Hello! Secretive much!" said Clover.

"Yeah, since when do you have a twin?" asked Sam.

"Duh, since they were born. Even I know that." Said Alex.

"You know she has a point." Said Beast Boy.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, those two were made for each other." Said Clover.

"Okay girls time to focus! Our only hope is to trick Terrence into believing me and Beast Boy really did perish by staging an elaborate and convincing attack on me and Beast Boy. An attack which will require mastable acts in performances by each of you." Said Jerry (A/N: You guys have no idea how hard it was to write this stuff down. You all owe me one.)

Jerry then poked the eyes of a Beethoven statue and a picture of a pretty lady disappeared and it was replaced with a map.

"Cool."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

At the garbage truck…

The spy holograms were still talking and Terry was getting impatient.

"Bla, blah blah, enough chit chat. Move it or Terrence will lose it!" shouted Terry.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jerry's bachelor pad…

"This plan rocks!" said Sam

"Totally! Only won't the part where we pretend to knock you off the bridge really knock you off the bridge?" asked Alex.

"We'll have a bungee cable discretely connected to our ankles. As for the hidden microchip Terrence requested…" said Jerry.

He then pulled of what was supposedly the birthmark to reveal the microchip.

"Gross!" said Clover.

"I'll replace the real microchip with a decoy." Said Jerry.

He then picked up another microchip and put it on the birthmark.

"Like so." Said Jerry as he put the birthmark back on.

"Okay ew!" said Clover.

"What's the deal with that thing anyways?" asked Sam.

"Plenty of time for explanations later…I hope." Said Jerry.

He then went over to them and placed his hands on Alex.

"Be sure to rip off the birthmark during the chase." Said Jerry.

"Lucky me." Said Alex.

"And try not to rough me up to bad okay Sugar Lips?" asked Beast Boy.

"And give Terrence the decoy chip when you head back to the facility." Said Jerry.

"When will we see the two of you again?" asked Sam.

"We'll join you at the facility where we will all defeat Terrence and save Dean." Said Jerry.

"He'd just better not try anything on Alex or he'll need saving from me!" said Beast Boy.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan! Let's move spies!" said Clover.

Jerry then stopped her. "Not without gadgets your not."

"Finally! I get to have my X-Watch back!" said Beast Boy.

Jerry threw Beast Boy his X-Watch back to him.

"Hey there bud. Did you miss me?" asked Beast Boy.

"_Like I miss a headache."_ Joked the X-Watch.

"How can you have a headache? You're a watch!" said Beast Boy.

"_Details, details."_ Said X-Watch.

Jerry then went over to his fridge. He pulled out a random object and the food slid down revealing gadgets.

"Talk about a stalked fridge." Said Alex.

"Molecule separating hair spray." Said Jerry as he handed Sam a can.

"Thanks. I could use a change in hair style." Said Sam.

"I wouldn't place that near your head, it'll change more than your hair style." Said Jerry.

He then took out a joy buzzer and handed it Alex.

"A not so joyful joy buzzer." Said Jerry.

"How…ironic." Said Alex.

"Sonar celly with antennae drill." Said Jerry as he handed it to Clover.

"Cool! Ouch! I mean better be careful before putting it in my pocket." Said Clover.

"Another attachment for your X-Watch Beast Boy." Said Jerry.

Beast Boy put it onto the screen and it beeped.

"And for me a laser ascot pin. And of course com powders for the three of you." Said Jerry.

"Yes! Now I can try some not so plain Jane looks!" said Sam.

Then she pressed a few buttons and an outfit sort of like her old one covered her.

"Well?" asked Sam.

"You look like a couch." Said Clover.

Sam almost facefaulted.

"Agreed. Now let's go before Terrence discovers your little trick." Said Jerry.

Me: "And that's the end of that chapter…finally! This one just seemed to go on and on and on."

Sam: "M you don't think I'm a plain Jane do you?"

Me: "Sam, I'm a guy! I don't know anything about female fashion sense!"

Sam: "Okay then we're just going to have to go to the mall and find me a new outfit."

Me: "What? No! I need to finish the story!"

She then started to drag me.

Sam: "Come on you!"

Me trying to grab onto something: "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME! I WON'T GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

And wouldn't you know it…she made me.


	6. BB&Jer? Dead?

Me: "Hi everyone. We're back. And thanks to Sam, I'M COMPLETELY BROKE! T.T"

Sam: "On the plus side my wardrobe is completely up to date."

Me: "How exactly is me being broke because of you A GOOD THING?"

Sam: "N-N-Now let's just calm down here."

Me: "SEA OF COCO!"

Snap.

Sam was then transported to a sea of coco.

SPLASH!

Sam: "Sigh. Not again."

Me: "Start the fic."

4

3

2

Terrence was watching the spy holograms via satellite.

"I see their trick. They're trying to drive Terrence crazy (A/N: Too late Mr. I Talk To Myself In The Third Person) Perhaps you'll move if I eliminate your dear friend Dean." Said Terry.

"Goodbye ugly holo spies." Said Sam from behind the garbage truck.

She then pressed a button on her compowder and the holo spies stood straight up and walked behind the garbage truck.

"Hello real spies! Come on girls let's do this!" said Clover.

They then pressed another button and the holograms disappeared while changing them back into their uniforms.

"That got their attention." Said Terry.

The satellite camera then zoomed in on Jerry and Beast Boy, who was in his hologramed disguise. They were just walking talking about misc.

"What a perfect day for leisurely stroll. Right son?" asked Jerry.

"Right Pops. Although I certainly do miss my little carrot munching bunny Alex." Said Beast Boy.

Jerry sweat dropped. Beast Boy was overdoing it a little.

Alex, who was disguised as a telephone repair man, jumped down and ran over to Jerry and snatched the birth mark off of him.

"I've seen fake moles, but fake birthmarks?" asked Alex.

"Snooky Bear…I mean Alex!" said Beast Boy.

Alex blushed at the nickname.

"Alex! What is the meaning of this?" asked Jerry.

"For you two big trouble." Said Alex.

"Pardon me?" asked Jerry.

"What do you mean Sugar Lips?" asked Beast Boy.

Alex blushed again, she had ahem EARNED that pet name.

"Sorry guys but I have no choice. I'm taking this microchip and I'm taking the both of you out, and I don't mean for carrots." Said Alex.

"Alex, you can't do this!" said Jerry.

"I wouldn't if I couldn't but yeah I can." Said Alex.

She then tried a series of kicks on Jerry, all of which missed.

"Then so can I." said Jerry.

Jerry tried a series of kantas all of which also missed.

"Pretty good for an old man. Isn't good enough." Said Alex as she took off her disguise.

She then jumped up into the air and tricked to kick him but was knocked to the ground by Beast Boy.

"I don't want to fight you Honey Bun." Said Beast Boy as Alex blushed again. "But I will defend myself and my old man if need be."

"I know for a fact that you can't turn off your X-Watch without revealing your true identity so you will have to fight me as Garfield Logan. I hate to do this Snooky Ooky Wooky Pooky Nooky but I have no choice." Said Alex.

"We need shorter pet names." Said Beast Boy.

Alex then faked a roundhouse kick which put Beast Boy on the ground. She then kicked Jerry to the ground.

"I have taught you well." Said Jerry.

"Sorry teach and my little love monkey but school's out." Said Alex.

"Not until I say so!" Said Jerry.

"Me too! Sorry Nukom Wukoms!" said Beast Boy.

The two then kicked Alex into a fruit cart.

"Okay, class dismissed." Said Jerry.

"You little missy are going to have detention with me in the make out tent when this is all over!" said Beast Boy.

He then dropped some sort of box into her lap and whispered "After your ceremony, open it and give me an answer?"

She just looked at him strangely as he ran off.

Jerry and Beast Boy then ran off and stole a motorcycle with a side car. Beast Boy was in the side car.

Alex then got on another motorcycle and saw the helmet "Please don't be sweaty. Please don't be sweaty. Please don't be sweaty." She put it on and flinched. "I said 'Please'!"

She then chased after them and soon pulled up next to them on the road.

"Now this is good television." Said Terry.

Alex made a grab for them but Jerry sped up.

"Ha! We're free!" said Jerry.

"Yeah free!" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, free to fall." Said Alex.

Jerry and BB then saw that their motorcycle had gone off the cliff.

Luckily the two landed on a boat.

"Uh-oh. Time to stop, drop and roll." Said Alex as she jumped off the motorcycle.

Meanwhile on the boat…

"Whew…that was close." Said Jerry.

"You said it dude." Said Beast Boy.

They then saw Clover in a speed boat coming up fast.

"So is that!" said Jerry.

"Uh-Oh!" said Beast Boy.

"Your ship has sailed you two. Take the easy way out and hop aboard." Said Clover.

"Not if our lives depended on it." Said Jerry.

"I think I can handle this one Pops. Clover! The speed you're going at is messing up your hair!" said Beast Boy.

"Gasp! Really?" asked Clover.

She then stopped the boat for a second to check her hair.

"Brilliant move my boy, but it won't stop her for long." Said Jerry.

"Yeah she has hair spray." Said Beast Boy.

The two then went up to the Captain's room where Jerry managed to take control of it.

Jerry then sped up the boat but Clover soon caught up. There was a point where they almost crashed into each other but just narrowly avoided it.

Jerry and Beast Boy then noticed something ahead, smiled and waved at Clover.

"Exactly what're you two so happy about?" asked Clover.

She then saw that she was about to crash into another boat and jumped out right before it crashed.

"You didn't eliminate Jerry! That makes Terrence very angry indeed! You wouldn't like Terrence when he's angry. After him spies! You were trained better than this!" said Terry.

Jerry and Beast Boy then dove into the water. Beast Boy had just turned off his hologram and was swimming with Jerry as a fish.

They then started climbing a certain ladder.

"Hello? Ruined hair here!" said Clover in the water.

A helicopter then flew over her head, the door opened and there was Alex.

"Clover, catch!" said Alex as she threw her some rope.

She grabbed on and the helicopter flew her out of there. Apparently Sam was the one who was piloting the helicopter.

"Where are they?" asked Clover.

"Over there!" said Sam pointing to two figures on the bridge.

"Come on! Let's finish this!" said Sam.

The helicopter than came very close to the father and son.

"No! Please! I'm begging youuuuuu!" pleaded Jerry.

"Just let us go! Please!" pleaded Beast Boy.

The two then acted as if something had their leg.

"Is that part of their plan?" asked Alex.

"I'm thinking not!" said Clover.

"I'm going to get closer!" said Sam.

She then got a little closer but the wind blew Jerry down. Beast Boy had turned into a humming bird and tried to fly away but the wind was too strong. They both fell into the water.

"**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**"

The helicopter then swooped down closer to try and find them.

"Jerry! Beast Boy!" cried out Sam.

"Where are they? I don't see them!" said Alex.

"I think they're gone! For real!" said Clover.

A blimp then pulled up next to the helicopter, on the screen was Terry.

"Bravo agents! Or should I say double agents, finally, after all these years, Terrence gets his revenge and oh is it Sweet! I'll see you three and the microchip back at the training facility." Said Terry

Alex opened up the box Beast Boy gave her sadly and found a diamond ring inside. There were four words inside 'Will You Marry Me?', Alex almost dropped the box.

They were all fighting back tears but none so more than Alex.

"No! They just can't be gone! They just can't be!" said Alex crying.

"I don't understand, why didn't they just use the bungees?" asked Sam crying.

"All the times I complained about Jerry WOOHPing us and Beast Boy enjoying it, now I'll never WOOHP or him enjoy it again." Said Clover crying.

They all cried for a second.

"What do we do?" asked Alex.

"What Jerry and Beast Boy would've wanted us to! Finish the job!" said Sam.

"You're right Sam! Dean is still being held captive." Said Clover.

"And Terrence is still up to no good!" said Alex.

"Let's find out if revenge is as sweet as Terrence said!" said Sam.

Clover put her hands on both Alex's and Sam's shoulders.

"Yeah! Time to make Terry, choke on his own words!" said Clover.

Alex gripped her box tightly.

"He'll pay! If it's the last thing I ever do!" said Alex.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

WOOHP Training Facility…

The spies landed in the yard and got out of the helicopter.

"Okay, so what's the plan this time?" asked Clover.

"Our best chance of defeating Terrence is to bust Dean out of his cell and use his chosen one powers to help us defeat Terrence!" said Sam.

"Sounds easy enough, if only there was a way to sneak in." said Alex.

Sam looked around for something to do just that, she then spotted something.

"Wala! Covert access!" said Sam pointing to an open sewer pipe.

"Ew! Go in through there? You're kidding right?" asked Clover.

"Can't be any worse than that dump truck." Said Sam.

"Good point." Said Clover.

"Come on! Our gadget will guide us!" said Clover.

Me: "And there you go. Oh and don't worry people, I'm going to let Sam out of the sea of coco…next chapter I promise. See you next time I update."


	7. Traitor Dean

Me: "Well Sam have you learned your lesson about using up other people's money?"

Sam soaking with coco: "Yes sir."

Me: "Glad to hear it. You may watch the rest of the chapter with the readers."

Sam: "Yes!"

Me: "Start the fic."

4

3

2

The trio was crawling through the sewer.

"Ew I take it back, compared to this place the dump truck was immaculate." Said Sam.

"How do we know when we're under the training facility?" asked Alex.

"We look for a big blob on the sonar, like that one!" said Clover showing it to Alex.

"Awesome! Time to spring Dean from his cell!" said Sam.

The antenna on the cell phone then turned into a drill.

"Way ahead of you." Said Clover as she started drilling.

Pretty soon they drilled all the way to the top.

"There's Dean!" pointed out Alex.

"He doesn't look very good, and that saying a lot considering he's such a hottie." Said Clover.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"We'd better get him out of there! Fast!" said Sam.

They took a few steps forward and then they stepped back.

"We can't! They closer we get the tighter the grip gets remember?" said Alex.

"Oh yes we can! This molecule separating hair spray may not help my lame look, but it's still powerful stuff!" said Sam

She then used the can but it never got to Dean.

"It doesn't reach!" said Alex.

"Doesn't Jer know that you NEVER buy hair spray unless it's extra strength?" asked Clover.

"There must be a way to get that spray to that cell!" said Alex.

"There is! But it could be dangerous." Said Sam.

"I'm thinking it's time to change the safety first modo to safety second." Said Clover handing Sam the drilling cell phone.

"Agreed. But girls don't try this at home." Said Sam.

She then jabbed the drill into the can and it sprayed Dean's cell causing him to fall out.

"Awesome!" said Alex.

Clover then started to shake Dean's shoulder "Dean wake up! It' me Clover." Flirted Clover.

But then she noticed something and started to shake him angrily. "You're a doll!"

"Down Clover this is not the time to flirt." Said Alex.

"No! Dean is a dummy! A REAL dummy!" said Clover.

"Then where's the real Dean?" asked Sam.

Terry then came out of the ground. "Funny you should ask."

"Terrence!" said all three spies.

"We meet again." Said Terry.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Sam.

Terry then took two steps forward and the spies were encased in the same cell as the dummy Dean.

"Now that's what I call going nowhere fast! Ha ha ha ha. You should see the looks on your faces girls. It's priceless." Said Terry.

"Priceless? I don't think so! You're so going to pay for this Terry!" said Clover.

"Yeah Dean will totally save us. And when he let's us out of here I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAST BOY!" shouted Alex.

No sooner had she said this than Dean had snuck up on Terry.

"Dean!" said all three girls.

"He wouldn't dare!" said Terry.

Dean then put his hand on Terry's shoulder.

"You're right Terry, I wouldn't." said Dean.

"Good choice chosen one, did I forget to mention that Dean is a double agent?" asked Terry.

"No way!" said Alex.

"Impossible!" said Sam.

"More like waaaaay possible, turns out it's more fun to work for the evil side than the good side." Said Dean.

"And to think I actually thought you were cool! A spy double agent, doubley uncool!" said Clover.

"Don't blame Dean, he couldn't resist helping me infiltrate the spy droid project." Said Terry.

He then held up a magnet and the chip Alex got off of Jerry went straight for the magnet.

"And this chip is the key that will finally get us in." said Terry.

"Whatever! Like we care about your dumb droid project!" said Clover.

"You will when you see how deliciously evil it is." Said Terry.

"Sorry pal but we're not impressed by evil!" said Alex.

"Then why did you hang around that conniving, back stabbing Jerry for all these years?" asked Terry very upset.

"Don't you talk about Jerry that way! He was the best! And so was Beast Boy!" said Sam.

"Totally! And they so totally didn't deserve to go out like that!" said Clover.

"Your Jerry got exactly what he deserved! And Jerry thought so highly of your Beast Boy that he adopted him then he was probably no better! My biggest regret is not being there to see them suffer myself! My second biggest regret is to get rid of such exemplimary agents like yourselves." Said Terry.

"Um your regret is a lot for one day, maybe you could postpone that get rid of us plan till later?" asked Alex.

"It will be such a shame to lose spies with such style and finaze. Especially you Sam." Said Terry.

"Really? You don't think I'm a plane Jane?" asked Sam.

"Duh!" said Clover.

"With that wild devilish red hair? Hardly." Said Terry.

"Thanks…and EW!" said Sam.

(A/N: AH Terry's a pervert! DIE TERRY!)

"You won't be thanking Terrence for what he's about to do to you." Said Terry.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ballroom…place…thing…

Terry presses a button on the remote and sets the girls free.

"Back in the virtual Ballroom again. Not good." Said Sam.

"Very not good! This room spells doom!" said Clover.

"Come on guys, just because last time the wall caved in on us…doesn't mean it's over for us… does it?" asked Alex.

"Goodbye girls, as hard as it is to believe I am sorry it had to end like this." Said Dean.

"That makes one of us. Unhappy landings." Said Terry.

They then left and the doors closed behind them.

"Unhappy landings? What's that mean?" asked Clover.

The floor then started to crumble.

"It means we're in serious trouble!" said Sam.

As the floor started to fall Alex said "Where do you think the bottomless pit bottoms out?"

The Dean dummy then fell into the pit.

"News flash Al it doesn't!" said Sam with fear.

"First Jerry and Beast Boy bites it and now us? Could this day be any worse?" asked Clover.

Sam then started to fall but Clover caught her "Sammy!"

With a little help from Alex she managed to get Sam back up there.

"Okay, this is officially looking bad!" said Sam with tears on her face.

"I hate to state the obvious but I'm thinking this floor can't hold us much longer!" said Alex.

Then the windows broke because of a helicopter and three ropes came down.

"Hey!" said Clover.

"Who is that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know! But right now it's our only hope!" said Clover.

They then grabbed onto the ropes and were pulled up into the helicopter. There they saw…

"Hey girls…did you miss me?" asked Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" said Sam with tears.

"Beast Boy!" said Clover also with tears

"Beast Boy!" said Alex with the most tears.

They all gave him a hug but then let go when they realized how wet he was.

Alex then grabbed Beast Boy and started to cry into his chest. "I thought I'd lost you forever!"

She then started to shake him wildly. "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Rest assured Alex, he won't be doing it again anytime soon." Said Jerry as he put it on autopilot.

"Jerry!" said all three girls together.

The girls gave Jerry a hug too but he also was wet.

"Ew!" said all three as they let go.

"This is my wet suit, kept me well insulated in the chilly waters while Beast Boy merely turned into a polar bear." Said Jerry.

Jerry then took off his wet suit to reveal another suit underneath.

"Ah that's better." Said Jerry.

"We thought you guys were totally swimming with the fishes." Said Sam.

"Well technically there were some fishes in that river but they swam away from me." Said Beast Boy.

"So does Terrence no doubt. Your more than convincing reactions saw to that, especially you Alex." Said Jerry.

"How could you guys trick us like that?" asked Alex angrily.

"It was his idea!" said Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry about that spies but now that Terrence truly believes that myself and Beast Boy are convorting with the crustations we can safely stop his plan to hi-jack the spy droid project." Said Jerry.

"Spy droid! Spy droid! Spy droid! That's all anyone's talking about these days!" said Clover.

"Yeah! How come we never heard about it before?" asked Sam.

"The spy droid project is WOOHP's most top secret endeavor. I've been personally spear heading it for fifteen years." Said Jerry.

He then took out his wallet and pressed a button and a hologram showed up.

"At an ultra high security location WOOHP is building a small army of super sophisticated android robots. But they will in fact be the super agents of the future." Said Jerry.

He then closed his wallet.

"Woah. Let me get this straight, you want to replace us with machines?" asked Clover.

"Some gratitude for all our hard work!" said Sam.

"So much for being the chosen ones." Said Alex.

"It isn't like that Alex." Said Beast Boy.

"Indeed. The spy droid operation won't be ready for another fifty years. You will all be long retired by then." Said Jerry.

"Really?" asked Clover.

"Yes, your jobs are safe and now more crucial than ever now that Terrence is on the loose." Said Jerry.

"But why is Terrence so interested in the spy droids?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to get a whole Storm Trooper vibe here." Said Beast Boy.

"Unfortunately we don't know what nefarious plan Terrence has in mind. But we do know this, if the spy droids ever fell into the wrong hands they could take over the world." Said Jerry.

"Dude! What did I tell you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Wow! This could be like the most important WOOHP mission ever…well besides the one where our mall was under attack." Said Clover.

"We've got to stop him!" said Alex.

"We've got to find him first! But where could he be?" asked Sam.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." Said Jerry.

"Yeah, me too." Said Beast Boy.

Jerry then pressed a button.

"Hyper sonic speed!" said Jerry.

The helicopter then sped off and the spies and BB were both hanging on for dear life. Beast Boy was having a ball with it.

"I'VE GOT TO GET ME ONE OF THESE!" said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Antarctica…

The spies and Jerry were dressed in winter clothing while Beast Boy turned into a penguin and was getting all sorts of attention from Alex.

"Welcome to Antarctica spies, home of the clandestine facilities." Said Jerry.

"Wow. It's so clandestine I can't even see it." Said Alex.

Penguin Beast Boy nodded.

"That's the idea, follow me." Said Jerry.

"All I can say is that they better have a hot tub!" said Clover.

They kept walking until they reached a large metal door.

"Beast Boy would you do the honor?" asked Jerry.

Beast Boy then went over to a panel and started to type in some numbers.

"Hey! How is it that he knows how to get in and we don't?" asked Sam.

"I'll explain later." Said Beast Boy.

"Now keep it down girls, we must maintain the element of surprise." Said Jerry.

The door then opened up and our heroes went in.

Me: "There you go people."

You then hear some sort of music.

Sam: "Hey. Where's that music coming from?"

Me: "Oh no."

I then open up some double doors and there is an entire orchestra behind it.

Me: "WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT FOLLOWING ME AROUND!"

Sam: "Who are they?"

Me: "Sigh. They're this orchestra. I saved them from a space ship that was about to explode and now I can't seem to get rid of them!"

Sam: "Why don't you just kick them out?"

Me: "They some how registered themselves as part of my staff. To kick them out I would have to fire them each individually. But that doesn't mean I can't send them to a sea of coco."

Snap.

The orchestra is then sent to a sea of coco.


	8. Uncy Terry

I was sound asleep when all of a sudden Sam woke me up.

Me: "Huh? What? You had better have a good reason for waking me up from my R.E.M. mode."

Sam: "It's time for the next chapter! Plus there are these guys with white pajamas around."

Me: "Oh. Those are just my Light Khan."

Sam: "You're what?"

Me: "They were originally Shadow Khan given to me by a fellow author but I preformed a special purification spell turning their evil into good. In short they're the exact opposite of what they used to be. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Our heroes were walking on a well walk way thing…just read. They looked down to see a few robots lying dormant.

"Whoa! That's the most androids I've ever seen! And let me tell ya I've seen a lot of androids. Look!" Said Sam.

You see Dean and Terry walking over to some sort of panel. It scans Terry's hand prints when he places them on top, a compartment then opens up. He grins evilly and places the fake microchip in it and it closes back up.

"And now, the moment I've been waiting for. Time for the droids to waken from their slumber and serve master Terrence." Said Terry.

Dean just smirked.

But instead a picture on the screen above the panel there was static.

"Wh-What's happening? Get up you titanium twits!" said Terry.

"The spies must've switched the chip! I told you we couldn't trust them!" said Dean.

"Impossible!" said Terry.

"Impossible is our business." Said Jerry as he and the others made their way down.

"No! You're both alive! But Terrence saw you both take the bloomin plunge himself!" said Terry.

"Just a trick of the eye old chum." Said Jerry.

Beast Boy glared at Dean.

"You stay away from Alex!" said Beast Boy.

"What?" asked Dean.

"I got my eye on you dude!" said Beast Boy.

The spies looked at Beast Boy with wide eyes of surprise.

"What? Alex is the only one in this relationship who can get jealous?" asked Beast Boy.

Jerry and Terry then started to fight and the four spies tried to face off against Dean but then BB stopped them.

"Girls, I hope you don't mind if I take this guy." Said Beast Boy.

"WHAT?" asked the girls.

Dean smirked.

"Sure, mono a mono. No powers, no gadgets, just a good old fashion fist fight!" said Dean.

"Sounds fun! But you should now, Jerry's been training me personally." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy and Dean then started to fight and the girls were amazed to see that Beast Boy was actually holding his own.

Beast Boy and Dean then started to grapple but it wasn't long until Dean started to win. Beast Boy then kicked Dean away in the stomach. Beast Boy's eyes then widened in realization and muttered under his breath "Oh now I get it."

Dean then rammed Beast Boy with his shoulder into a wall. Beast Boy's body slouched down not moving.

"Beast Boy! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT BIG TIME MISTER!" said Alex.

Dean then picked up some sort of gun and blasted Sam, Clover, Alex, and Jerry with a strong gust of wind up against the wall. Terry then fired another gun which shot out bolts pinning the four up against the wall.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You never were able to defend yourself against my atomic wedgie, brother!" said Terry.

"Brother?" asked Sam.

"You wish!" said Alex.

"I'm afraid it's true, ladies meet my twin brother Terrence." Said Jerry.

"Ugh! TWIN BROTHER?" asked Clover.

"He doesn't even look like you!" said Sam.

"The magic of plastic surgery my dear. A little nip here. A little tuck there. After all, who would want to look like THE MOST EVIL MAN IN THE WORLD? And I bet his son is no better!" said Terry.

"Jerry and Beast Boy evil? As if! I mean one of them was a Titan for crying out loud!" said Alex.

"Apparently you didn't get the memo! You're the evil twin/uncle not him!" said Clover.

"Yeah! Jerry has dedicated his entire life to FIGHTING evil! And Beast Boy even once helped save the world from Trigon!" said Sam.

"Hm, wasn't aware of the Trigon thing...not even sure who he is. But as for Jerry not quite his ENTIRE life I'm sorry to say. There was a time when this PEREGON of virtuewas evil incarnate in short pants." said Terry

"When me and young Jerry were in our fourth year at Federal's Clocksworth Academy, we knew that our parents expected nothing less than perfection we decided to 'ahem' share our knowledge with each other during final exams." said Terry.

"YOU cheated?" asked Sam.

"WE cheated. But one fateful day the jig was up...for me at least. I was hung to dry by my own brother. My twin brother! While little Terrence's lif spiraled downward in terms of pilfering pennies just to survive! And all because of my dear twin brother!" said Terry.

"Ha! You expect for us to believe all that?" asked Clover.

"Not only would Jerry NEVER cheat but the idea that Jerry would betray hisown brother, his twin brother..." said Sam.

"It's the only time in my entire life that I had to lie! And there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret it!" said Jerry sadly.

"Enough waltzing down memory lane! Give me the REAL microchip NOW!" said Terry holding out his hand in front of Jerry.

"I'm sorry dear brother, but I don't have it!" said Jerry firmly.

"Well, looks like this is the second time you ever lied in your entire life! DEAN!" shouted Terry.

Dean then held up some sort of ring and started to scan Jerry.

"Looks like you've 'chipped' your tooth!" said Terry seeing where the chip was.

So Terry got the chip out of Jerry's mouth which was from off screen. Terry then took the chip and replaced the fake one.

"Password please." said the computer.

"Winthorm!" said Terry.

'Password Ok'. appeared on the screen.

"How did you know?" asked Jerry.

"That the password was the name of your childhood pet WOMBAT? That mangy marsupiel menance that you loved MORE THAN YOUR OWN BROTHER?" shoutedTerry.

"Ya know, latas also come in decaff." said Clover.

Everyone then noticed that the androids were having faces put on them to make them look exactly like Jerry.

The androids were then in front of Terry and he laughed evily.

"Behold! My very own army of evil Jerries! Or is that redundant? MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Terry.

"Wow. They even have your same exact comb over." said Sam.

"Very clever. What do you have in store for us now? These creatures with my likeness robbing banks all over the world? How petty. Is it any wonder mother liked me best?" asked Jerry.

"Robbing banks? Puhlease! You're going to witness the destruction of the one thing you love most! WOOHP and then your new son. HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Terry.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" shouted Alex.

"You know, you really shouldn't threaten to hurt Beast Boy." said Clover

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" asked Terry.

Alex then lunged off the wall, with parts of her uniform still on the wall, and tackled Terry by surprise. Normally Terry would put up an even fight but he was caught with his gaurd down. Alex then started to pull some wrestling moves on him.

She was now sitting on his back pulling his leg in an unatural direction.

"DEAN! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" shouted Terry.

Dean then walked over to Beast Boy, lifted the wrist that had the X-Watch on it, pressed a button, and the next thing you know Alex was tied up in some sort of cable.

Terry then got up and dusted himself off. "A lot of fire this one has." said Terry.

A wall opens up and the androids start walking into a jet.

"Good heavens." said Jerry.

Me: "And that's the chapter. AND WHERE IS MY HOT COCO?"

A Light Khan then handed me a cup of hot coco.

Me: "Thank you."

Sam: "What is it with your fascination with coco?"

Me: "I hate coffee and hot coco seems to warm me up. Want some?"

Sam: "Maybe later."

Me: "Well I'll see you guys next time I update. I'm going back to bed."

I then turn to Sam.

Me: "And you! You don't get lost okay?"

She nodded and I walked off.


	9. WOOHP under attack

You see me and Sam playing Bloody Roar Primal Furry. I was Gado and she was Alice. And somehow she was winning!

Me: "Aw come on! Lion eat the bunny!"

Sam: "Ha ha! Now I have you in my clutches!"

Me: "Rabbits don't have clutches! And you'd better watch out because the tide is about to turn!"

I then beat her.

Sam: "Awwww! But I had you that time. Whoop readers are here!"

Me: "Oh...So they are...Start the fic."

4

3

2

A couple of theandroids then came over and pulled Jerry off the wall.

"Let him go you evil android Jerry look alike!" said Alex.

The androids then started to carry him off. The three spies then continued to struggle.

"You'll never get away with this!" said Sam.

"Who's going to stop me? You? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Terry.

He then walked over to the panel and took the microchip.

"Well if there aren't any flight delays we should arrive in Beverly Hills by one thirtyish, destroy WOOHP by oh two fifteen, and then it's off to the beach for a well deserved nap." said Terry.

Terry then started to leave but turned to Dean.

"Oh one more thing Dean, get rid of them. Especially the offspring of the Jolly Green Giant. And this time to it right, and do it slowly." said Terry laughing as he left.

He aimed a gun at the three spies, it started to whir as if powering up.

"Is he gone?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah he's gone." said Dean aiming the gun at Sam, Clover and Alex.

He then fired and all of the bolts that were holding up the girls went flying into the gun.

"Good. But did you have to ram me so hard?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sorry. I wanted it to be convincing." said Dean.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted Alex.

"Yeah, isn't he supposed to be the bad guy?" asked Clover.

"And why is Beast Boy conscious again?" asked Sam.

"Girls, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out by now. Dean is a triple agent, AKA Terry only thinks Dean is working for him. I figured it out during our fight so I faked that he beat me." said Beast Boy.

"Then why didn't you save Jer?" asked Clover.

"If he had blown his cover I would've been found out and Terry would order the androids to kill all of us." said Dean.

"And get this, he's your actual WOOHP instructor! All your different instructors were just different parts ofhis personality!" said Beast Boy.

"Very impressive Beast Boy. Looks like you've finally developed a brain." said Dean.

"Yeah I guess I...HEY! Watch it buddy!" said Beast Boy.

"Point is; I'm one of the good guys." said Dean putting his arms around Clover and Alex.

"Okay pal! Hands off the girlfriend or I'm going T-Rex on you I SWEAR!" said Beast Boy.

Dean immediately took his arm off her. Sam and Clover stared at Beast Boy.

"What? Alex is the only one who can act protective? That's a little sexist ladies!"said Beast Boy.

"Later Beast Boy! We've got to save WOOHP now!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later in the helicopter...

"Now remember what you've all learned, even though we'll be outnumbered to about a hundred to one, you can still win by evaluating your fear factor and manipulating it. Surrendering to your intuition and using team work." said Dean.

"See? He even talks cute!" said Clover.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hang on!" said Sam.

The helicopter then rose into the air.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in Beverly Hills...

Jerry was being forced to pilot the plane by the android robots.

"There it is! WOOHP headquarters! The epicenter of all evil! Attention all spy droids! Fullfill your glorius mission, jump and attack!" ordered Terry.

With this order the spy droids jumped out of the plane. They all landed ontop of WOOHP and started to work their way inside.

One of the security workers saw one of the spy droids and mistook it for Jerry. "Hey, boss is back."

He went over to a panel in the door way and opened the door. This was not a very good thing because when the door opened he was shocked to see the army of Jerry. One of the Jerry droids hit the worker back into the chair. But that one Jerry was the only one to enter the room, he walked over to the other worker.

"Jerry? What's going..."

The Jerry droid had just managed to pull off a sleeper hold on the poor guy.

Elsewhere in the hangar the Jerry droids were blowing everything up with laser eye beams while others actually blew up Gladis.

Now they were pretty much destroying everything in every room.

Terry laughed evilly at the site before him.

"Attacking the innocent. How noble." said Jerry sarcastically.

"Coming from a true man of honor. Now, time for us to join the party!" said Terry.

Once Terry and a few other of the spy droids that were on the plane entered the building, you could see a red flashing light going off. It looked like as if the spydroids had taken over. One of the spy droids was busy answering the phones. "WOOHP headquarters. I'm sorry, he's a bit tied up at the moment. Would you like his voice mail?"

You then saw that most of the agents were already tied up.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Take one last look brother, before it's gone for good." said Terry.

"Do what you will Terrence but you will never completely destroy WOOHP." said Jerry.

"Not unless I blow up the nuclear core." said Terry.

"That's impossible! Only I have the clearence to acces that information and I personally designed the security system, based on the latest in DNA scanning technology!" said Jerry.

"And I, being your twin brother..." started Terry.

"Share my DNA. Why didn't I think of that before?" asked Jerry.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

You now see the helicopter finally coming into view. Everyone gasped as a part of the building exploded.

"That's WOOHP headquarters! It's under attack!" said Sam.

Once the helicopter landed the five found that there were some spy droids waiting for them. The girls were about to charge but Beast Boy landed in front of them.

"Girls, I hope you don't mind if I take these guys." said Beast Boy.

"Be our guest." said Clover.

Beast Boy's hands then grew claws just like in the episode of 'Beast Within'.

"Since when can you do that?" asked Alex.

"You know how I've been letting the Beast Within out more willingly? Well let's just say I'm getting some benefits from it. I'm just glad that this and the primal strength thing is the only thing I'm getting out of it!" said Beast Boy.

He then sliced up the spydroids in a blink of an eye.

"That's my smoopy!" said Alex.

"Yeah, yeah. Beast Boy rocks but we've got hurry girls!" said Sam.

Me: "And that's all you get for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I ran into some technical difficulties."

Sam: "You mean the fact that we were just playing video games all this time?"

Orchestra: "_Sha la la la Kiss the Girl..."_

Me: "WOULD YOU GUYS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"


	10. Terry defeated

Me grabbing on to some guy's leg: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY RECRUITING AGENT BEAST BOY! I WON'T LET YOU"

Fanfic Admin guy: "Listen pal! You had your chance to change the format but you procrastinated with it too much by writing other stories. It's your own fault."

Me: "DON'T TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"

He kicks me off and walks away with the story Recruiting Agent Beast Boy, leaving me stunned.

Fanfic Admin guy: "You broke the rules and now you must pay the price! You will never see your story ever again!

I fall to my knees.

Sam: "M? Are you okay?"

Me: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Start the fic."

4

3

2

A siren and a red light go off as the twin walk into a special room of WOOHP.

"Terry! You don't know what you're doing!" said Jerry.

"Don't I?" asked Terry.

He walked over to two separate panels that looked like they needed palm prints. He placed both his hands on them and the triangle door opened up. And just down that way was the nuclear core.

"The core of WOOHP will be no more! Just like your cold black heart!" said Terry.

One of the spy droids walked over to them and Terry opened up its face, typed something into its forehead, and closed his face.

"Spy droid will self-destruct 60 seconds."

The spy droid started to walk down in the direction of the nuclear core counting backwards.

"Farewell dear brother!" said Terry.

Terry was about to leave when...

"Wait! Don't I at least get a proper hand shake? How about the Clocksworth Academy Secret Handshake? For old time's sake." offered Jerry.

Terry actually seemed to turn around and head back. "I suppose it would be fitting final parting."

The spy droid let go of Jerry and he walked over to Terry. They did some sort of weird handshake that ended in a hug.

"In spite of all of this, you must know that I am deeply sorry." Said Jerry as he took something out of Terry's pocket.

"You always have been an odd bird." Said Terry as he left.

"More like a sly fox." Said Jerry looking at the device in his hand.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The five agents of WOOHP were running down the hall until they ran into some of the spy droids. In fact a wall of them.

Sam jumped into the air and karate chopped one of the droids in half. A couple of the droids ran at Clover and Alex but they also jumped into the air. Clover delivered a flying kick to their face while Alex implanted both knees into the faces of two droids. Beast Boy changed into a Triceratops and plowed through a number of them. Sam kicked through six of them while BB turned into a raptor and ripped off one of their heads. Alex and Clover managed to destroy the last two leaving a pile of androids.

Sam soon melted down a door and on the other side they found…

"**Jerry!**"

The spy droid that was holding Jerry quickly got his arms kicked off curtesy of Sam and Alex. The spy droid tried to shoot them with his laser eyes but was deflected right back at him thanks to Clover's mirror.

"Mirrors. Is there anything they can't do?" asked Clover flipping her hair.

"No time to waste spies! There's a walking time bomb headed for the core of WOOHP, we've only seconds to spare! And four hundred and ninety eight to go! With luck this chip should deactivate the lock!" said Jerry.

He placed the chip he stole from Terry into the panel and it closed up with the chip inside.

"Password please." said the computer.

"Winthorm!" said Jerry.

"Invalid? He must have changed the passoword!" said Jerry.

"Evil Twin?" asked Clover.

"Invalid."

"Ugh. Rude much!" said Clover.

"Invalid."

"Gasp! Wedgie!" said Alex.

"Invalid."

"Grrrrrrr!" growled Clover angrily.

Then both Dean and Beast Boy said at the same time"**Back stabber!"**

The panel lit up showing the password was accepted.

Beast Boy and Dean bumped fists as Jerry started to type furiously while the Jerry droid continued to count down. Just as Jerry pressed the enter button all the Jerry droids toppled over, turned off.

"Spy droids deactivated. Have a nice day." said the computer.

"Yes!" said Alex.

"Back stabber, who did you two know?" asked Sam.

"Are you kidding me? It's all Uncle Terry would talk about! I thought he'd never shut up!" said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile outside Terry was walking to his car while laughing evilly. He looked at his watch to see it counting backwards.

"4...3...2...Ground Zero!" said Terry.

Unfortunately for him the building did not explode.

"What! Why is WOOHP still standing?" demanded Terry.

Unfortunately Terryinstead of ananswer heheard police sirens heading straight towards him. The police cars surrounded him and Terry was completely agasped.

"My spies might have something to do with that." said Jerry.

Terry turned around to see Sam, Clover, Alex, Dean, Jerry, and Beast Boy with a smug look on all of their faces.

Pretty soon the proper authorities were putting away all the droid into dump trucks and Terry was being handcuffed. Jerry was now standing in front of him with a sad look on his face.

"Mummy and Daddy thought you held such promise, but sadly minsfortune led you astray." said Jerry.

"Misfortune nothing! It was all you!" shouted Terry.

"Indeed. I can not help but feel partially responsible for the path you've taken." said Jerry.

"How magnanimous of you." said Terry sarcastically.

"So I contacted our old head master and confessed. I'm going to be punished...by repeating the fourth grade." said Jerry.

Beast Boy sweatdropped a little. His adopted father was going to be in fourth grade?

"Finally, a little justice." said Terry.

"But we all must accept responsibilities for our actions, and I'm afraid you'll have to do so in WOOHP maximum security cell. Farewell dear brother." said Jerry.

"I prefer orevur." said Terry. (A/N: I'm not so great at any other language than English so don't be too hard on the fact I probably misspelled that one.)

Terry laughed evilly as he was taken away to said maximum security cell. Jerry's eyes watered a little but then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see BB with a sad smile on his face.

"At least you still have me Pops." said Beast Boy.

Sam: "Cheer up M. It's going to be okay."

Me: sniff. "No it's not!I think I just need to be alone for a while okay?"


	11. Promoted at last

Sam: "So you feeling better now?"

Me: "Much. But I would like to take this time to say that just because this is the last chapter of 'Evil Promotion Much' does not mean it's the last chapter of the story. However, from now on I will be focusing on 'Recruiting Agent Beast Boy Revised' first before I can continuing this story. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Sam, Clover, and Alex walk into a big room with WOOHP agents standing in two rows. One row on both sides of the room. Beast Boy was at the end of the room wearing a green suit which actually complimented him quite nicely. Even though Jerry wouldn't let him wear the gag tie he found.

All three of them were dressed up, the crowd cheered as they walked past them.

"I can't believe we're getting our promotions! We didn't even finish our official WOOHP training!" said Alex.

"Dean said we so totally deserve to be called super spies because we saved WOOHP!" said Sam.

They walked to the end of the room where Jerry, Dean, and Beast Boy were waiting for them.

"Well then I totally deserve a date with Dean, I did save your life after all." Said Clover.

"I would be honored to accompany you to your devuton ball." Said Dean.

Clover was about to say something but Jerry quickly cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Might we attend the business at hand, you promotions?" asked Jerry.

"I say we celebrate our promotions with a party tonight!" said Clover.

"Yeah!" said Sam.

"Great idea, Alex!" said Clover.

"You know I'm in. I am a party animal!" said Beast Boy.

Alex just looked at Beast Boy lovingly for a second or two.

"Ladies, this is a very solemn occasion and…" but before Jerry could finish something in his wallet started beeping.

Jerry took out his cell phone and answered it. "YES? Oh mother… well yes of course I'm happy to hear from you it's just that I'm a bit uh busy at the moment. What! You're here? At the airport? I wasn't expecting you for another week! Well I'm…Well it's very important and…and there's this parking lady and…sigh… Yes mother, I'll be right there."

"Oh no, Grandma's coming?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm afraid so. Sorry agents we're going to have to make this brief." Said Jerry.

"We understand…momma's boy." Joked Sam.

Dean took out a pillow with three diamond encrusted pins on it.

"With these medals I here by promote the three of you to super spies." Said Jerry.

He took the first medal and pinned it on Sam.

"Sam." Said Jerry.

"Wow. Thank you Jerry." Said Sam.

Jerry put his hand on her shoulder before moving on to Clover.

"Clover." Said Jerry.

Jerry pined the second medal on her. Clover looked like she really enjoyed wearing it.

"Just to be clear, these are real diamonds right? Not rhinestones right?" asked Clover.

Jerry simply moved on down the line.

"Alex." Said Jerry.

Jerry pinned the last medal on her and Beast Boy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, this is kind of heavy." Said a blushing Alex.

The girls started to laugh for some odd reason.

Jerry looked at his watch and smacked his forehead.

"Mother!" said Jerry.

"Get in here Dean!" said Clover.

"You too Beast Boy!" said Alex.

"We couldn't have pulled this off without the both of you." Said Sam.

Clover pulled Dean and Beast Boy in into the circle of girls giving them both hugs.

"Thanks girls." Said Dean.

"You know Alex, I bet you probably looked in the box I gave you and I'm still waiting for an answer." Said Beast Boy.

"What do you think?" asked Alex as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'd say that's a yes." Said Clover.

"Wait a minute…there's still one thing I don't understand. Jerry said that you weren't becoming a super spy like us and that he had something else in mind for you. I think we've been patient long enough. Spill." Said Sam.

"Okay, I'm not a super spy because Jerry has officially named me his heir." Said Beast Boy.

"So that means…" asked Alex.

"One day I might be running WOOHP. But I so totally still have a long way to go! I still have bruises on my bruises from the combat training, and Jerry says that I'm going to have to memorize even MORE books that are like fat as dictionaries! My brain's still hurting from the past study session he made me go through." Said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in the WOOHP maximum security holding cell…

Terry laughed to himself as he pulled off his face like a mask to reveal a face that looked exactly like Jerry's.

"Guard! Guard!" shouted Terry.

The guard ran over but was shocked to see his boss where Terry should have been.

"Jerry? H-How'd you get in there?" asked the guard.

"It's my criminal brother Terrence. He escaped and locked me in his cell. We got to find him before he strikes again!" said Terry.

"Sure. Whatever you say Jerry." Said the guard.

The guard used a card swipe to unlock the door and let Terry out. Once out Terry applied a pressure point to the guard's neck knocking him out.

Terry laughed evilly for a while but soon a 'pst!' caught his attention.

Terry looked to his right to see that in another cell was the sister of Starfire, Blackfire.

"Hey, grandpa! If you bust me out of this thing I'll help you take down WOOHP!" said Blackfire.

"And exactly what makes you think I would need a little girl like you?" asked Terry.

"Hello? See this rainbow colored lighting in my cell? That's to nullify my powers. I'm Tamerainian which means I'm super strong, can fly, and shot starbolts." Said Blackfire.

That was enough to convince Terry. He walked over to the guard and stole his card and swiped it on Blackfire's door.

Once unlocked, Blackfire flew out of her cell and hovered in front of Terry.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Said Terry.

Me: "IT'S OVER! Well not really but it is for now. Like I said I'll be focusing on 'Recruiting Agent Beast Boy Revised' before I even think about updating this story. So I'll see you the next time I update."


End file.
